Yun's Much Needed Sick Leave One-Shot
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Request from an awesome anon! Our precious, pretty boy has caught a cold.. OH NO! How in the world will the Happy Hungry Bunch survive without him! Will things go better this time? Or will Yun be left with a ton of work again... just like last time! Find out in this somewhat lighthearted one-shot!


_Cough Cough_.

Yun's head felt fuzzy as he cooked the group's breakfast. He hadn't been feeling like himself for a few days, but decided to try and ignore it. Without him, the happy hungry bunch wouldn't be able to take care of themselves. Yona stepped outside of the tent, stretching and breathing in the cold November air. Nuzzling up with her blanket, she walked over to where Yun sat by the fire.

"Yun. Are you okay?" She asked, staring intently at him.

"Yeah. Why?" He responded, attempting to hold back the coughing spell that threatened to reveal itself at any moment. Picking up his cup of water, he took a few drinks before setting it back down again.

"You look really pale." She answered before placing her hand on his forehead. "Yun, you're burning up!"

 _Cough Cough Cough._ The princess quickly grabbed his water for him and placed her blanket around him.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cold." The young genius said before another round of coughs racked his body. Yona looked at him with concerned eyes before pulling him up. "Y-Yona?"

"Don't say anything. I am not having you out here in the cold when you are sick like this. This isn't a little cold… You need to go lay down. Let me handle things around here." The Princess said as she led him back to the tent.

"I can't do that. The last time that I let you guys handle things it didn't end up very well.. and my workload doubled!" His voice was raspy as Yona sat him down and gave him another sip of water.

"It will be better this time. I will keep an eye on things for you… The best thing that you can do right now is rest." Yona placed her hand on top of his. "I can't have my favorite handsome genius getting really sick on me."

Yun blushed slightly. _No fair Yona…_ Silently the young man laid back in the futon, his blanket covering his body. Yona laid her blanket on top of his in an attempt to help keep him from getting too cold.

"I have the food nearly done.. It just needs to cook for about ten more minutes before it's finished. Stir it every once in a while and it should be okay. Be careful not to burn yourself." The young man instructed causing the Princess to smile brightly.

"I think I can manage. Now get some rest." With that Yona left the tent and began preparing the morning chores. She honestly wasn't used to any of these things, but seeing Yun do it every day, she had a general idea of the process. The Princess took the large spoon and stirred the pot of warm stew. He really was amazing, being able to do all of this. Yona took out the bowls as the group of Dragon's began waking up. They seemed surprised to see the Princess standing over stirring the food.

"This is a sight I've never seen." Jae-Ha spoke up while walking over to Yona. Yona clumsily poured some stew into the bowl before handing it to the Green Dragon.

"Yun isn't feeling very well so I told him to rest." She explained while giving the rest of the hungry bunch their breakfast.

"Is he sick?" Ki-Ja asked. The Princess nodded before pouring another bowl.

"Whenever you all finish eating, please take care of the minor chores. I'm going to go take care of Yun." She ordered before entering into the tent. The young man looked at her as she placed the food down and kneeled beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Yona assisted him in sitting up.

"I'm going to feed you breakfast." She responded matter-of-factly. The young genius blushed profusely as he watched her pick up the bowl and get a spoonful of stew from it. Softly blowing on it, the princess held it over to his mouth. Reflexively, he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him.. Truth be told, his heart was racing at this experience. Whenever he would spill a little on his face, the princess would wipe it off with a towel and continue feeding him the food. No one had ever done that for him.. It was strange, but a very nice feeling. Before he knew it, all of the stew was finished. The princess set the bowl down.

"Did you want any more?" She asked. Yun shook his head 'no'.

"I'm full… Thank you Yona." The Princess smiled and nodded.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She inquired. Yun blushed slightly again at how considerate she was being.

"No.. I'm okay." With that response, the princess helped him lie back down in bed. With gentle hands, she tucked him into bed and stood to exit the tent.

"If you need anything at all just let me know." Yun watched as she left the tent and called out to Hak to help her with the laundry. Yun closed his eyes, feeling happy to have such a caring family. Before long he slowly drifted off into sleep. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he felt someone slowly pressing gentle hands on his forehead and warmth radiating from under him. It was very gentle and soothing. Opening his eyes he saw Yona, Ki-Ja, and Shin-Ah sitting inside the small tent.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to wake you." The Princess whispered as Ki-Ja finished tucking in the last hot rock under the futon.

"We placed some hot rocks under the sides of your bed so it can keep you warm.. It's going to get cold tonight so we wanted to make sure that you'd be comforatable." The White Dragon explained quietly as Yona gently moved her hand from his forehead.

"What time is it?" The young man asked while attempting to sit up.

"You don't need to get up." Ki-Ja said while softly pushing him back down.

"It's nearly dusk." Yona responded. "Are you hungry? We have some dinner finished.. It turns out that Jae-Ha can actually cook pretty decent. Who would have known?"

Yun didn't even have time to respond before the Green Dragon entered with a cup of steaming water and a plate of freshly cooked fish.

"I heard that you're up so I figured I'd bring this in to you." He said while placing the fish down next to the young man.

"Oh, Shin-Ah. Did you find the herb that I told you about?" The princess asked. Shin-Ah nodded silently before digging in his pocket and bringing out a bunch of purple flowering stems. Yona silently took them and placed them in the boiling water.

"We borrowed your medical book and found this herb.. It should help with your cough." She explained before giving it over to the young man. Yun smiled and took a sip of the bitter liquid. It was true. Though the taste wasn't good, the effects were calming his throat immediately.

"We also finished all of the laundry and set the tent up properly. All of the chores have been finished and everything has been placed back to how you like it… We can keep doing this for a little while so take your time and get to feeling better." Ki-Ja stated causing Yun to smile one of the biggest, sincerest smiles. At that moment, he felt little Ao place something in his hand. It was her gift of an acorn that she gives to those who don't feel well. Yun took the acorn and rubbed the squirrel's head.

"Guys… thank you so much… I don't know what to say… I feel really happy right now." This response caused everyone to smile. Zeno and Hak stayed on the outside, to save room in the tent, but they too couldn't help but smile when hearing his happy confession. After two days, everything returned to normal as the handsome boy genius had made a quick recovery. The group didn't say anything, but they were very relieved to have their little "mother" back up and around. It was getting kind of lonely without him.

Still taking requests!

Akatsuki No Yona

Soredemo Sekai Wa Utskushii

Kamisama Hajimemashita

Dance With Devils


End file.
